Thor and Loki's adopted litte sister
by Loki's best friend
Summary: This story is how a eleven year old orphan who was living on the streets of Asgard became a princess and later a queen. I own Kelda. All rights go to Marvel/Disney and I own some of the ideas in this story. Please read and review also let me know what you think. The characters ages will change throughout the story. This story is set pre Thor and will go to Thor. There is a Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's best friend here. My muse what's me to write a different story right now, but don't worry I am still going to finish my other stories. I promise. I hope you all enjoy this story. Please read and review. Please let me know what you think.**

Thor and Loki's adopted little sister

Ages:

Thor is 15

Loki is 13

Kelda is 11

Chapter 1

Kelda's POV

"Hi my name is Kelda and this is the story when I found my new family. Well first I think I should explain what I mean about new family? I never knew my mother because she died giving birth to me. Well that is what my father told me. You see my father is a soldier in Asgard's army. When I was only six years old I lost my father when he went away to war against one of the enemies of Asgard. Ever since I lost my father I have been living on my own. Living on the streets stealing what I need to survive, but one day when I was trying to steal some food from one of the vendors in the marketplace. I saw two boys in the marketplace. One with blond hair he looked about four years older than me and the other boy had black hair and he looked about two years older than me. I heard them talking about different things. I was about to reach for a loaf of bread, but this time I couldn't get what I need because I felt the vendor grab my wrist roughly. I became very scared for I have seen what had happened to a few other people like me when they were caught stealing. It looked very scary and also very painful and now it was about to happen to me."

End of Kelda's POV

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL FROM MY CART YOU LITTLE STREETRAT!" The vendor shouted angrily as he drew his sword and he dragged her over to one of the barrels next to his cart. He placed her left arm on the barrel and he was about to cut off her arm.

"NO! Stop please don't. Oh please no!" Kelda screamed. The two boys looked over to the bread cart.

"Thor, brother, we have to stop this." The boy with the black hair said.

"Loki, this is what happens to thieves who steal in our father's kingdom." Thor said he is the boy with blond hair.

"I won't stand by and let this happen to her." Loki said and he ran to save the girl from her fate.

"Loki, come back little brother." Thor called, but Loki kept running to her ignoring his older brother.

Stop! Leave her alone!" Loki yelled at the bread vendor, he just ignored Loki. He saw that the sword was about to fall on her arm and Loki knew that he had to stop it but how? Then he remembers his magic the magic that his mother had taught him. He only had to remember the words.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Loki's best friend here. I just want to give a big thank you to my newest friend** **kathrynrose42 for helping me with this chapter. Please read and review. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far.**

Chapter 2

Loki had to think quickly before she loses her arm forever. He finally came up with the magic words and he started saying them as the sword hit her arm instead of slicing her arm the sword turned into a shower of stars. This action startled the bread vendor as well as Kelda. The bread vendor was so startled he let's go of Kelda and she notices that he is no longer holding her, she takes off running leaving her nearly stolen bread behind. Loki watched her leave and he didn't even know her name. He walked up to the vendor selling bread and he bought a loaf of bread and then he went over to the vendor selling meat and cheese. Thor walked over to join his younger brother.

"Loki, what are you doing little brother?" Thor asked.

"I am paying for the loaf of bread she tried to steal and I am also paying for some meat and cheese." Loki said.

"WHY?" Thor asked confused.

"She looks really hungry Thor, and I feel really sorry for her and I believe helping her is the right thing to do." Loki said.

"Loki, why are you going soft for a dirty street urchin?" Thor asked wondering what has gotten into his little brother.

"Maybe we could be friends when I well she kind of reminds me of myself." Loki said.

"Loki, you are a prince of Asgard and she is a street urchin. She is nothing like you little brother." Thor said.

"I just can't explain it Thor. I just feel like there is something between us." Loki said.

"I know what it is my son." Said a voice from right behind them. They both turn around to see their mother standing there.

"What do you know mother?" Thor and Loki asked together.

"Loki, my son, you have a good heart and you hate to see people hurt. When you saw that young girl about to lose her arm. You couldn't bear to see it happen and you knew that you had to help her. You also saw how hungry she looks and you wanted to bring her some food." Frigga said.

Loki looked at his mother with a very confused look on his face. "Yes, mother, you are right, but how did you know?" He asked.

"Because my son, I was watching you both the whole time because the marketplace can be a very dangerous place and I am so proud of you Loki you saved her life." Frigga said as she gave her younger son a hug.

"Mother, I don't know where she went? She ran off before I could talk to her. Could you help me find her please mother?" Loki asked hopefully.

Frigga smiles at her little boy. "Of course Loki, I will help you and your brother will come along." Frigga said.

"Thank you, mother." Loki said and he gave his mother a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mother, there is no way we can find her." Thor said for he just wanted to go home and hangout with his friends.

Loki looks at his mother and his brother he started to become worried if they won't go and look for her now. Because in his mind he needs to find her now to make sure that she is alright.

"Mother, please don't listen to Thor for you promised to help me to find her." Loki said.

"Yes, Loki, I did promise you that I would help you, but it's getting late we will come back in the morning." Frigga said.

"But mother, she needs me now. I need to talk to her." Loki said.

"I know you are worried my son, but she is probably scared and confused about what happened." Frigga said.

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean to scare her. I only wanted to help her and be her friend." Loki said sadly.

"Everything will be alright baby. Thor, talk to your little brother." Frigga said.

Thor walks over to Loki's side and Frigga steps aside to allow her sons to talk. "Loki, mother is right everything will be alright. If it makes you feel better, you and I are coming back later tonight and I am sure we will find her." Thor said the last part very quietly. Loki looks at his big brother and he began wondering why his brother would help him find her. "R-really Thor, you would help me find her, but I thought you didn't like her?" Loki asked quietly.

"Of course Loki, I would do anything for you little brother." Thor said as he whispered into Loki's ear.

"Thank you, Thor, you are a great big brother, but how are we going to sneak out?" Loki asked as he too whispered into Thor's ear.

"You are most welcome little brother, but you don't need to worry about it." Thor said as they walked back to the palace for their mother told them it was time to go home.

"Why Thor? Why don't you want me to worry?" Loki asked confused.

Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and he looked at his big brother. "Because I will handle it. I just want you to be ready when I come to get you." Thor said. Loki just nodded his head for he was too excited to speak. Even though his brother told him not to worry Loki just couldn't help it he might be meeting her, but he couldn't help worrying. "What if she doesn't like me." He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They finally reached the palace and the two brothers went to get ready for dinner. After dinner Thor and Loki went to their own rooms to get ready for tonight's adventure. Inside Loki's room he began to pack what he might need when he meets her for the first time. He sat on his bed waiting for Thor to come, but he never came so Loki decided to go and see what is taking his brother so long.

Loki picked up his bag and he walked out of his room. He made his way to Thor's room and he knocked on his brother's door. "Thor, brother, what is taking you so long?" Loki asked, he waited for Thor to answer, but no answer came. He knocked on Thor's door again. "Thor, I have been waiting for you to come and I was wondering what was taking you so long?" Loki asked and this time after he knocked on the door he opened the door to see if his brother was in his room.

Loki walks into his brother's room and he noticed how dark the room was. He couldn't see anything, so Loki decided to use his magic to create a light. He shines the light all around the room and he saw that Thor's room was dirty and there were clothes all over the room. Then he found his brother laying in his bed and he was sound asleep. He couldn't believe that his brother would do this to him after he had promised to come and get him, so they could go together to find the girl.

"Well if my oaf of a brother is too busy to help me find her. Then I will go off on my own and I won't return until I have found her." Loki said and he made a solemn promise to not return home until he for fills his promise.

Loki crept quietly out of his brother's room so he wouldn't wake up Thor. He walked down the halls and he headed towards the kitchen so he could steal some food for her. Because he imagined that she was really hungry. He grabs a bunch of meat pies and some of his favorite desserts and a couple of small caskets of water. After he put all the food and the small caskets of water into his bag and he silently left the kitchen and he made his way out into the hall. He finally made his way out of the palace and he entered the marketplace. Loki searched all around the empty marketplace but he couldn't find her. He couldn't find her anywhere and Loki was about to give up, but he decided to check one more alley. The last alley Loki checked he found the same girl sleeping on a pile of dirty rags. Loki was about to wake her up, but then he decided not to. He sat down next to her and he used his magic to keep her as well as himself warm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The night began to get even colder and Loki could feel the icy wind brush against his face and he began to shiver. He looked over to the girl and he saw that she too was shivering but unlike him she was shivering violently. Loki couldn't help but to feel sorry for her, so he decided to do something to help her. He used his magic again and he created a green blanket. Loki then got up and he walked over to her he laid the blanket over her to keep her a little warmer. Then he sat down again next to her and he wrapped himself up in his cloak.

Around midnight Loki started to get sleepy, so he decided to curled up next to her and he fell fast to sleep. During the early morning Kelda woke up to find herself wrapped up in a green blanket. She was a little confused to who had put the blanket on her. The she looked to her left and she saw the same black haired she saw in the marketplace was laying next to her sound asleep. Kelda noticed that his cloak as well as his clothes were made of fine material.

"He must come from money? But why is he down here with me a lonely girl of this worthless city." Kelda said to herself. She decided to talk to him this time.

Kelda knelt down next to him, so she could wake him up. She began to shake him. "Hey if you can hear me! Wake up I would like to speak with you." Kelda said as she continued to shake him.

Finally, Loki woke up and he looked all around him sleepily. "What? Where am I?" He asked a little confused.

"You are in an alley were only the poorest and the hopeless and the unwanted stay when they have nowhere else to go." Kelda said sadly.

Loki couldn't understand why this place would exist in his father kingdom and why she would be here in this sad place. Umm if you don't mind me asking? Why are you here? Don't you have a home a family?" Loki asked.

Kelda just stared at the boy and she began to wonder why he would ask that and why a rich boy is here with an unwanted street girl. Then Loki heard her stomach growl and he saw that she looked a little sick. "Are you okay miss?" Loki asked concerned.

"I just feel a little dizzy and a little weak on my feet." Kelda said and she feel her legs going out from under her before she hit the ground Loki jumped up and he caught her in his arms. Kelda looked up and she saw that she was staring into the face of the black haired boy and she didn't even know his name.

"Here sit down here and I will get you something for breakfast." Loki said and he went to his bag and pulled out the meat pies and one of the small casket of water he had brought. Then he went back to her and he sat down next to her. He handed her one of the meat pies and the small casket of water. "Here you are my friend." Loki said. Kelda looked at confused. "Why would you give me your food and why would you call me friend you don't even know me." She said.

"When I saw you in the marketplace at the mercy of that bread vendor I knew that I had to save you in hopes that we could be friends. Oh by the way the way my name is Loki Odinson. What is your name?" He asked.

"T-the second prince of Asgard saved me and wants to be my friend and he gave me his food? But why? Why he do this for someone like me?" Kelda thought to herself. Then she remembers that the prince asked for her name. "I-I'm Kelda. Your majesty." She said bowing to him.

He places his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't do that you are my friend and I won't have my friends bowing to me and please just call me Loki." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kelda looked up at him and she nodded. She took a bite of her meat pie. "Kelda, why are you staying here? Don't you have a home or a family?" Loki asked again, and then he took a bite out of his meat pie. "Well Loki, I use to have a home and a family." Kelda said sadly and tears began to well up in her blue-gray eyes. Loki saw that tear were welling up in her eyes and he didn't mean to make her cry. He put his arm around her shoulder and he pull her close to him.

"Oh, Kelda, I am so very sorry I don't mean to make you cry. I was just curious please don't cry my friend." Loki said sadly and he gave her hug. Then Loki decided that if she wants to come home with him.

"Kelda, how would you like to come home with me?" Loki asked hopefully. She couldn't believe it was she really going to get a new home as well as a new family." Kelda thought to herself, but this could be too good be true.

"Please don't tease me Prince Loki, your family won't want a street girl like me." Kelda said sadly as tears began to slip down her cheeks. Loki wraps his arms around his new friend. "Kelda, I am sure that my mother would just love you." He said happily.

"Do you really think she will love me as her daughter?" Kelda asked. Loki smiled at his friend and without a word he takes her hand and he leads her out of the alley.

They finally reach the steps of the palace and Loki started walking up the steps, but Kelda had stopped walking for she had become afraid. Loki felt her stop and he turned to see that she was trembling.

"Kelda, what wrong?" Loki asked his voice full of concern.

"What if- what if she doesn't want me and what if your family doesn't like me." Kelda said as she tried to choke back her tears.

"Don't worry Kelda, my mother, is very kind and she is also very sweet. I am sure that she will just love you my soon to be little sister and my best friend." Loki said and with that he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he leads her into the palace. They both walked into Loki's older brother Thor who had searching for his little brother since day break.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Loki, were have you been little brother, mother and I have been worried sick about you." Thor said as he holds his little brother close.

"I'm sorry big brother, but why didn't you come and get me. I thought you were going to help me Thor." Loki said.

Frigga comes up close behind them and she see her younger son standing talking to his brother. "Loki Odinson, where in the name of Valhalla have you been my son." Frigga scold her son as she turns him to face her. Loki see that his mother is angry he had never seen his mother so upset with him. "Loki, my son, I have been worried sick about you. I could find you this morning. I was about to send the guards to search for you." She said, before Loki could answer Frigga see someone standing next to her son.

"Loki, is this the young girl you saved in the marketplace yesterday?" Frigga asked.

Y-yes, Mother, she is. I'm sorry that I scared you mother. I didn't mean to. Please forgive Mummy." Loki begged as tears streamed down his face. Kelda felt sorry for her new best friend and hopefully her soon to be big brother. "Please your Majesty, please don't be mad at him and please don't hurt him. It not his fault. He felt sorry for me and he thought that he could help me by bring me here. He told me that you are kind and very sweet and that if he brought me here that you would love me and want me as your daughter." Kelda said tears welling up in her blue-gray eyes.

Loki noticed that his best friend was crying. He wanted to make her feel better and he also wanted to see her smile. Before he could do anything his mother placed a hand on Kelda's shoulder. She lets go of Loki and she through her arms around Loki's mother and she continued to cry into her chest. Frigga wraps her into a hug and she started to speak softly to the girl.

"Shh it's alright everything is going to be alright. No one is going to hurt." Frigga promised. This causes Kelda to just nod sadly.

"Where is your family?" Frigga asked all concerned.

"I-I d-don't have any parents." Kelda said sadly as tears slipped down her cheek. Thor walks over to his mother, little brother and the girl his brother brought to the palace. "What do you mean you don't have any parents?" Thor asked. "My-my- p-parents- a-are d-died." Kelda said through her tears.

"Come with me my child." Frigga said and she led Kelda into the palace. Loki and Thor followed their mother and the girl that his little brother had brought back with him.

"Loki, what is her name and why did you bring her home with you?" Thor asked wondering his little brother would bring her here.

"Her name is Kelda and well I felt really sorry for her." Loki said.

"Why?" Thor asked confused.

"I found her living on the streets and she was sad and alone. I thought that she could live here with us and be our little sister as well as my friend." Loki said.

Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing his little brother had brought back that dirty street girl that they saw in the marketplace and beyond wanting to be friends with he wanted her to be our sister. "Loki, you can't be serious? You know father would never allow it." Thor replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Frigga led Kelda to the bathroom and she called a few servant girls to come and help her. Four servant girls came in and they bowed to their Queen. "Yes, my Queen?" one of the servant girl. I need you to clean up…. Um what is your name my dear?" Frigga asked kindly.

"Kelda, your majesty." Kelda said shyly and she looks down she began to trembling. She that the girl name Kelda is trembling Frigga holds her in her arms and she begins to rock her and she tries to calm her down. Once Frigga calmed her down she let go and she turned to the servant girls. "I want you all to be very kind to her. For she is my new daughter." Frigga said happily. Hearing this Kelda couldn't believe what she had just heard. The Queen of Asgard wanted her to be her daughter.

"Yes my Queen." Said one of the servant girls. With that Frigga let's go of her and she was about to walk out, but Kelda ran after her new mother pleading with her not to leave her. "Mother, please- please don't leave me- please- please stay with me." Kelda begged and she begins to cry. Frigga decided to stay with her daughter, so that she would stay calm. While two of the servant girls help Kelda with her bath the other two servant girls began to pick out dresses in different colors and different types boots. After Kelda's bath one of the servant girls help her out of the tub and the other servant girl wrapped a towel around her. They her over to the changing screen.

Princess Kelda, we have many different color dresses for you. What is your favorite color? Your brothers' wear their favorite colors." Said one of the servant girls. Kelda thought for a moment and then she remembered when she was walking in the marketplace she saw woman were a royal blue dress and she thought the color looked really pretty. "Umm I would have to say royal blue." Kelda said.

"That is an excellent choice princess." Said one of the servant girls as she took the royal blue dress off its hanger.

Kelda didn't feel much like a princess, but she allowed them to dress her. After they had dressed her one of the servant girls led Kelda over to the vanity and she told her to sit in the chair, so she could do her hair. Kelda sat down in the chair and she began to braid her light brown hair and another servant girl began to place Purple Fiesta Roses into her hair. Then she was finished placing the flowers in her Frigga walked over to her adopted daughter. "Oh sweet heart you look so beautiful." Frigga said lovely. "Really mother, you think I look beautiful?" Kelda asked shocked.

"Yes, my darling, now let us go and find your brothers so we all can go and give your father the good news. I am sure your brothers will be happy to know that they have a new sister." Frigga said, while on of the servant girls placed stockings on her feet and then she placed the knee high black boots over the stocking feet. Another servant placed a sliver circlet tiara on her head. The sliver circlet tiara had sliver roses as well as sliver leaves around the circlet. When the servants were finished with Kelda the all bowed and left the room leaving their Queen and their new princess alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come Kelda, let's go find your brothers so we can give them the good news and then we can all go and give your father the good news." Frigga said and she held out her hand for her daughter to take. Kelda takes her adoptive mother's hand and they walked out of the room. "Wow I have a mother and father along with two brothers. I hope they like me. Well I know my new mother likes me and she is happy to have me as her daughter. I also know that Loki will be really happy to know that I am not only his friend but also his little sister, but I hope my other brother along with my new father both like me." Kelda thought. They found Thor and Loki talking about something in shushed tones. Kelda let's go of her new mother's hand and she ran over to her new brothers.

"Loki! Loki!" Kelda called to him happily. Loki turns around he sees someone wearing a royal blue dress and he see that she has light brown hair who had been braid and many Purple Fiesta Roses braided into her hair. He also sees that she has a sliver circlet tiara on her head. Kelda finally reaches her two older brothers and Loki sees that it is his friend Kelda.

"Wow Kelda, you look really pretty. I hardly recognized you my friend." Loki said shyly. Before she could answer Thor interrupted.

"Kelda, you look like a princess." Thor said happily as he looked at the girl that his brother Loki had brought from the streets.

"Thank you, Thor." Kelda said with a shy smile on her face.

"You are most welcome Kelda." Thor said smiling. Then Kelda became nervous and Thor and Loki couldn't understand why she would be nervous. "Kelda, are you okay my friend?" Loki asked. "Yes, Loki, I am just so happy, but also nervous when father finds out the good news. Thor and Loki looked at each other and then back at Kelda. "I thought her father was dead." Thor whispered to Loki, he nodded in agreement. Then Loki decided to ask what his friend meant when she said father. Before he could ask Kelda his question Frigga walked over and she smiled at her children. "Thor, Loki, I have great news for you, but let's go and find your father." Frigga said and she led her children to the throne room.

They reached the throne room and upon seeing the Queen and the royal princes along with a girl who looked like a princess or a daughter of a noble family. The guards opened the doors and they bowed to all of them. They all entered the throne room and they made their way to the golden throne where Odin the king of Asgard was sitting. Seeing the king made Kelda start trembling with fear and she began to think. "What if he doesn't like me or what if he doesn't want me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They walked towards the throne and Odin sees his wife and also his two sons along with a young girl who looks like princess or a daughter from a noble family. "Frigga, Thor, Loki, what do I own the pleasure." Odin asked happy to see his wife and sons. Frigga, where the girl is from and what is her family's status and who is her father?" Odin asked. "Why don't you ask her yourself Odin. She is standing right here." Frigga said. Odin looked at his wife and he smiled at her lovingly. "As you wish beloved wife." He said. Then he looks at the girl and he notices that she began trembling. "Okay girl, were do you come from?" Odin asked. Seeing that his friend was trembling he stepped closer to her and he held her hand. "Go on Kelda, everything is going to alright. Just tell my father what he wants to know." Loki said kindly. She just nodded and she looked up at Loki and Thor's father.

"I-I am from Asgard Sire." Kelda said her voice shaking with fear.

"Okay? What is your family's status? Odin asked.

"Well sire, my father was a soldier in your army." Kelda said.

"And what of your mother? He asked. Kelda started crying and Loki wraps his arm around his shoulder. Thor along with his mother also walks over and they also wrap their arms around her. "I don't know sire, my mother died giving birth to me." Kelda said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Alright then what is your name and who is your father?" Odin asked. "My name is Kelda, KianDóttir sire." She said wiping away her tears. Odin nodded for he knew her father, but he began to wonder how she survived on her own since he knew that she didn't have any other family members. "How did you survive on your own for I know you don't have any other family members?" Odin asked. Hearing this Kelda couldn't speak for she was to afraid to answer his question. For she was afraid that he would take her away from her new family"Answer me girl! How did you survive on your own?" Odin asked again and this time he was shouting at her. Kelda still could speak for she had started crying again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki wished he could help his best friend, but he knew that his father wouldn't listen to him, so he looked at his mother with a look of please talk to father for her. Before Frigga could answer Thor spoke up. "Father, Loki told me that Kelda has been living on the streets as well as stealing what she needs to survive." Thor said. Loki couldn't believe what Thor had just said that. He had told his brother that, so Thor could know that Kelda had to go through to survive and he also made his brother promise not to tell anyone and now he had broken his promise and what was worst now their father knew and he now staring at him and Loki knew that his father wanted answer to why see is here and why was his younger son would know that she is a thief and how does he knows that is what she has to do to survive.

"Loki Odinson, what were you thinking hanging around with a thieving street girl." Odin snapped at his son. Then he called the guards to come and take her away to the dungeon. Two guards came into the throne room and they bowed to their King.

"Yes, my King, how my well serve you?" asked one of the guards.

"Take this street girl to the dungeon for she is a thief." Odin commanded.

"Yes, your majesty." They both said and they when over to rip her from Frigga, Thor and Loki. She let's go of her sons and her new daughter she stood in front of them protecting Kelda from the guards. Seeing his mother protecting his little brother's best friend he decided to protect her as well to make up for what he did. Thor stood next to his mother. Loki held onto Kelda and she held onto him. She was so scared that she would lose her new family. Then Kelda heard the booming voice of Thor and Loki's father.

"Frigga, Thor, stand aside!" He shouted.

"We will not Odin! For this is not right to do this to her after all she has been through." Frigga said standing her ground.

"I don't care if it's not right or what she has been through. I am the King and I have spoken now stand aside so the guards can carry out my orders." Odin snapped.

"Father, please don't do this? She is Loki's best friend." Thor said trying to stop all this for he also began to like her as well.

"Be silent Thor. You know better than to speak out when I have already have made up my mind." Odin said.

"Guards take her now!" he demanded. The guard moved passed their Queen and their crowned Prince and they made their way to the younger Prince.

"Prince Loki, you heard your father. You must give us the girl." One of the guards said.

"Loki, please don't let them take me." Kelda begged.

"I promise you Kelda they wouldn't take you away from me." Loki said.

"Guard take her away from my son Now!" Odin yelled. This made Kelda and Loki to hold each other tighter. She looks over at her new mother with a look of "Please Mother, please help me."

Frigga walked over to Kelda and Loki and see turned back to her son. "Thor, take your brother and your new sister to my garden. While I talk to your father." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Yes, mother, come Loki, Kelda mother wants me to take you to the garden so she and father can talk." Thor said. He led his little brother and little sister out of the throne room. They heard their mother and her brothers' father arguing about her. Finally, they reached the garden and Loki finally could relax, but Kelda couldn't relax she was still too nervous. He noticed that she still looked nervous, so he decided that he was going to show her his favorite flower, but before he could Thor pulled his little brother aside, but they nearby to Kelda so that if anything would to happened they could get to her.

"What do you want Thor, I can't believe that you told Father that Kelda has been living on the streets as well as stealing what she needs to survive he didn't need to know that." Loki said angrily.

"Loki, just calm down and listen to what mother told me." Thor said.

"What Thor, what do mother tell you? Please tell me big brother?" Loki asked begging his brother to tell me.

"Well Loki, mother, told me that Kelda is our new sister." Thor said happily. Hearing this Loki ran to Kelda and he grab her hands and they both started to spin around and they both fell on the grass laughing.

"Loki, you are so funny." Kelda said laughing. Loki couldn't believe it no one had ever said that he was funny annoying but not funny. All he could do was smile at his little sister. "Wow I have a little sister." He thought to himself.

Kelda, my sweet little sister, would you like to see my favorite flower?" Loki asked hopefully.

"I would love to big brother and yes I have known that you and Thor were my brother before your father did, because mother told me that when she gave this dress and these pretty flowers. Thor walks over and he sat down next to his younger siblings and he looked at his little sister. "Kelda, little sister he is your father too." Thor said.

NO! He's not he will never be my father." Kelda said angrily and she began to cry. Loki glares at his older brother for upsetting their little sister on the most happiness day of her life. He wraps his arm around her and he gave her a hug. Then he stood up and he held up his hand for Kelda to take. She takes his hand and Loki help her to stand up they walk around the garden as Loki shows his sister all over the flower and the golden apple trees. Thor was walking behind them. Finally, they came to a pond were that was covered with water lilies in a variety of different colors ranging from yellow, pink, red, white, purple, blue and orange.

"These are my favorite flowers and this is my favorite spot to read and to study my magic. What is your favorite book Kelda? Loki asked, and he noticed that she looked sad. Kelda, what's wrong sister, why do you look, so sad?" he asked becoming worried.

"I'm sorry Loki, I don't have a favorite book be-be-because I-I can't read." Kelda said as tears began to stream down her cheeks and with that she let's go of Loki's hand and she ran off crying.

Back in the throne room Odin and Frigga had been arguing since Thor left the room with his younger siblings. "Frigga, how dare you dare allowed you protected that little street girl and also how dare you allow our sons to protected her." Odin said angrily. Frigga couldn't believe what her husband had just said this about her adopted daughter he was calling a street girl, but she wasn't now she is now a princess of Asgard. "I won't have you talk about my adopted daughter and you will show her respect for she is now a princess of Asgard." Frigga said. Odin couldn't believe that his wife would adopted this little sister girl. "No, she is not staying here she is not worthy of being a part of this family. Where is she Frigga?" Odin asked and he demanded that his wife tell me.

"Odin, just leave her alone. Your son Loki finally has a sister that is also his best friend that likes him and they have something in common that binds them together." Frigga said.

"And what does our son Loki have in common with that girl?" Odin asked.

"Her name is Kelda and she and Loki are both adopted. You found Loki and he found her." Frigga said.

"Why can you just accept her the way you accepted Loki?" She asked. Odin thought about what his wife had just asked him to do. Then he decided that maybe he could accept her as his daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You know I guess I can accept her as my daughter." Odin said. Frigga smiled at her husband. "Thank you, Odin, that is wonderful that you have decided to accept Kelda as your daughter, but what made you change your mind? Frigga asked.

"When you said that she and Loki are the same." Odin replied.

"And how are they the same my love?" Frigga asked lovely.

"They are both adopted and she will one day make a good queen too one of our sons who becomes king." Odin said. Secretly Frigga hoped that it would be Loki that would become king. For she knew that Loki likes Kelda more than a sister the way he protected her Frigga just had a feeling. "I think we should find Kelda and our sons and tell them the good news." She said and Odin agreed. The both left to find their three children.

Back in the garden Loki and Thor went looking for their little sister. For they both are worried that if their father's guards find her they would take her away and they would lose her forever. They looked all over the garden for their sister. Finally, they found her sitting in one of the golden apple trees. Loki ran over to the tree and he climbs the tree. He sat down next to her.

"Kelda, why did you run off little sister?" Loki asked. Kelda just looked at her brother and she started crying again. "L-Loki, how-how can I-I be-be a p-p-Princess when I-I can't even read. Princess are supposed to be perfect. When mother finds out that I can't read and that I wouldn't be a perfect princess she won't want me anymore." She said hot tears stream down her cheeks.

"Kelda, mother would never do that to you. She loves you and she is the best mother in the history of the nine realms." Loki said as he held his upset little sister in his arms.

"Are you sure Loki, I really don't want to lose you or Thor. You seem like you both are really going to be great big brothers." Kelda said.

"I am sure Kelda, mother protected you from father and she will help you become a princess and I will help you learn to read I promise." Loki said.

"Really, you'll help to read?" Kelda asked hopefully.

"Of course my sweet little sister, I will even teach you some magic." Loki said. Kelda just looked at her brother and she couldn't believe that her sweet brother would teach her magic.

Frigga and Odin walked into the garden and they went looking for their three children. They finally found them by one of the golden apple trees. Both parents see their two younger children sitting in the tree.

"Kelda, could you come down here for a moment?" Odin asked, but she just shook her head. He looks at his wife for help this causes Frigga to smile. "Kelda, my darling, could you come down your father wants to talk to you. Frigga called up.

Kelda took a deep breath and she began to climb down. Suddenly she slips and she was falling fast she knew that she was going to hit the ground her. She heard her brothers and her mother calling her name. Instead of hit the ground she landed in someone strong arms. She looked up and she saw that it was Thor and Loki's father. Kelda just held onto him and she started trembling and she also began to cry into his chest. Odin started rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Shsh there it's alright Kelda, I've got you everything is going to be alright." Odin said. Loki quickly climbed down and he and Thor ran over their parents.

"Father, you saved her. Thor said happily. Loki was also happy, but he was also worried about if his father was going to still take her away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Father, please don't take Kelda away. She is my sister as well as my best friend. If you send her away I will go with her." Loki said trying to sounded brave.

Frigga put her hand on his shoulder and Loki looked at his mother. She saw that her little boy looked worried and also very serious she knew that he would leave with her because she knows that her little boy likes her. "Loki, your father, isn't going to take her a way." She said. "Really mother, why is that? I thought father didn't want her?" Thor asked.

"Well boys your mother told me that it would be good for Loki to have a friend." Odin said setting Kelda on her feet. She looks up at him and he just smiles down at her. "Um sir, does that mean I can stay here with my brothers?" Kelda asked. "Yes, Kelda, you can stay her with your brothers. Your mother and I would be proud to have you as our daughter." Odin said. This cause Kelda to tear up and she gave him a hug. "Thank you, father." She said and Odin also gave her a hug in return.

"Kelda, darling daughter, would you like to take a tour of the city?" Odin asked. Loki ran to his little sister and he pulled her away from their father. "Kelda, please don't go!" Loki begged.

"Why? Big brother?" Kelda asked confused.

"What if? What if? Father, takes you away or what if he does something to you?" Loki asked as he tried to hold back his tears. Kelda wraps her arms around her big brother who is also her best and he did the same. "Loki, if he was going to hurt me he would have just let me fall out of the tree, but instead he caught me and he saved my life." Kelda said.

"B-but Kelda." Loki began but he was cut off by his brother. "Loki, don't worry so much little brother, our sister is safe with father. You will see they will both come back. Right mother? Thor asked hoping himself that their mother would say that he was right.

Frigga walks over to her children and she places a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Loki, come on my son, let your sister go with your father." She will be alright don't you worry." She said as pulled her younger son into her arms. "Goodbye mother, goodbye Thor and goodbye Loki, father and I will be back soon." Kelda said happily as she waved goodbye to her mother and brothers and with both father and daughter left to spend some quality time together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Kelda, would you like to see the royal stables before we take our tour of the city. Maybe we might find you a friend there." Odin asked kindly. "I would love to see the stables father and what did you mean by finding me a friend. I ready have Loki and Thor. Why would I need anyone else?" Kelda asked confused as they walked toward the stables. She sees a white colt and a black clot playing with a light gray filly in a field. Kelda walks over to the fence to watch them play together Odin walked over to join his daughter. "Father, they are so cute do they have names?" She asked.

"Yes, they do well except for the light gray filly." Odin said.

"Father, what are the two colts name?" Kelda asked becoming curious. "Well my daughter, the white colt is named Haldor and he belongs to your brother Thor, the black colt is named Calder and he belongs to your other brother Loki." Odin said.

"And who does the little light gray filly belong to and why doesn't she have a name father?" Kelda asked. Odin thought and he decided to give his daughter the little filly. "Kelda, my child, this little filly is yours. What do you want to name her?" Odin asked happily.

"I think I am going to name her Mista." Kelda said. She hops the fences and she goes up to Mista and she started petting her then she felt the little filly nuzzling her hand, she then felt two other noses nuzzling her back. She turns to see that it was her brothers' colts. Back in the garden Loki is still pacing back and forth worrying about Kelda for some reason he couldn't stop think that something was wrong. He just hoped that he was wrong. Thor walked in front of his little brother to get him to stop pacing. "Loki, will you stop pacing you are going to ruin the grass in mother's garden." Thor said.

"Thor, get out of my way brother. I don't care about the stupid grass." Loki said and he tried to push passed Thor. Frigga walks over to her sons before they could start fighting and she places a hand on their shoulders. "Loki, why don't you go and find your father and sister and tell him that dinner will be ready soon and that we should return home." She said.

"Yes, mother." Loki said and with that he turns and ran off to find his sister. He only hoped that she was alright. Loki searched all over for his sister then he passed by the stables and he heard his sister laughing. Loki ran to see why his sister was laughing he saw that his sister was begin nuzzled by Calder and Haldor as well as a light gray filly. He saw that his father standing by the fence watching Kelda begin to play with his and his brothers colt as well as the filly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Time Jump

Thor is 17

Loki is 15

Kelda is 13

A few years have passed and the day has finally come for the kingdom to meet their new Princess. Loki and Kelda are riding through the countryside before she is presented to the kingdom. They stop by a waterfall and dismount her horses. Loki sees that his sweet little sister looks both scared and nervous. He goes over to her and he takes her hand in his. "Kelda, are you okay? You aren't worrying about the presentation today?" Loki asked.

"Loki, what if they don't like me? What if they remember me as the streetrat or that little street girl would use to steal what she could to survive." Kelda said sadly. Loki hated to see his sister so upset and worrying about things from her past. He knew he had to do something to make her laugh and smile before she started crying for that is another thing he hated to see her do because it also breaks his heart. Then Loki came up with the idea of imitating the warrior three and he decided to imitate Fandral first.

"Hey Kelda, guess who I am." Loki said.

"Okay Loki, go ahead." Kelda replied.

"Oh look at my beautiful blond hair oh I love my mirror and I can get any girl I want except the most beautiful girl in the kingdom." Loki said. Hearing this Kelda started laughing so hard that tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Loki, you are so funny brother, I don't understand why Thor's friends can't see that." She said still laughing as she tries to wipe away her tears.

"Kelda, okay guess who I just did?" Loki asked. She thought for a moment and she realized that it was Fandral.

"It's Fandral. You nailed him perfect." Kelda said with a smile.

"That's right who would you like me to do next little sister?" Loki asked.

"How about Volstagg." Kelda said.

"Okay." Loki said, but before he could do it he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. Then he saw it he saw a huge bilgesnipe coming towards them. When Kelda sees the bilgesnipe coming closer to them she let out a terrified scream and this causes the bilgesnipe to charge at them. Loki grabs his sister hand and they tried to run, but not before Loki told Calder and Mista to run. While they were running Kelda tripped and she fell hitting the ground hard. Loki feels that he is no longer holding his sister hand. He stops and turns around to his little sister laying on the ground unconscious. Loki runs back and he throws himself on top of his sister he closes his eyes for he didn't want to see his and his sister's death coming. Before the bilgesnipe hit them with it's horn Loki heard the sound of his brother's hammer Mjolnir hitting something. Loki opened his green eyes and he pushed up on his arms he brushed her hair then he saw it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He saw a bloody cut under her hairline. Loki felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh no, Kelda, please wake up. Please don't leave me you are my little sister and my one true friend. You can't leave me here alone. Please Kel, you have to wake up." He began to beg. Thor scares the bilgesnipe off and he ran over to his brother and sister. "Loki, Kelda, are you two alright?" He asked. Loki looks up at his big brother and he sees that his little brother is crying over the body of their little story. "Loki, what's wrong with Kelda?" Thor asked.

The guards finally caught up to Thor and they their younger prince crying of his little sister princess Kelda. "Prince Thor, what happened here and what is wrong with young prince Loki?" Asked one of the guard.

"I don't know Ander, I asked my brother the same question, but he won't tell me anything." Thor said.

"Loki, little brother, you must tell us what happened before I scared off the bilgesnipe?" Thor asked. Loki looked up at his big brother and Thor saw that tears were still streaming down his cheeks. "Oh Thor, it's all my fault. Kelda is hurt really badly and it's my fault. Father is going to kill me when he finds out that she is hurt on the day she is presented to the kingdom. "I she hurt because of me. It's my fault. Oh I am the worst brother in all of the nine realms." Loki through his tears.

Thor pulled his little brother to him and he held him close and Loki just continued crying into his brother's chest. "Shsh, Loki, everything is going to alright. Once we get Kelda to Eir she will make our sister is all better and don't worry I will tell father that it was my fault that our sister was hurt because I couldn't get to her in time." Thor said.

"Loki, we have to return home the longer Kelda stays like this she most likely won't wake up, so come on little brother pull yourself together and call Calder and Mista here to you." He said. Loki nodded his head weakly and he call his stallion and his sister mare to him. Thor mounts his stallion Haldor and orders one of the guards to hand him Kelda. The guard takes Kelda from Loki still scared and frighten Loki he hands the Princess to her older brother.

"Loki, get on Calder but make sure to you keep Mista close to you. Now let go for I can feel our sister life slipping away." Thor said and he along with the other snap their horses reins and they rode off toward the palace.

"Kelda, please hold on please. I need you to hold on just a little longer little sister. Loki and I still need you." Thor beg his younger sister.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Loki moved Calder right up next to Haldor and he looked at his brother. Thor could see that his younger brother looked both scared and worried about their sister. "Thor how is she doing?" He asked. "She is not doing too well Loki, she hasn't woken up yet, but she is still alive, but she is hanging on by a thread. I am afraid it we don't get her help soon she may not make it." Thor said sadly. They finally made it to the palace stables both of the brothers dismounted their horses and Thor ran to the healing room with Kelda cradled in his arm with Loki running right behind him. They made it to the healing room and Thor bursted into the room and he started calling for Eir and the other healers to come and save his little sister, but the healing room was empty. "Oh this is just right now how are you going to get her the help she need." Thor thought to himself and then he laid his little sister down on one of the beds.

"Oh no, Kelda, is going to die now isn't she and it all my fault." Loki said and he began to cry. "Unhh, Loki." Kelda said weakly her eyes started to flutter open slowly. Thor breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Norns. Kelda are you alright? How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tor-Thor, I don't feel so good. My head hurts. Big brother where's Loki." Kelda asked weakly.

"He is right here little sister." Thor said and he pulls his little brother over to their younger sister.

"Loki, what happened? Where am I?" Kelda asked sounding afraid. Thor looked at his little brother and he noticed that Loki looked worried. "Loki, you need to tell our sister what happened and where she is." Thor said nudging his younger brother even closer to their sister sick bed.

"Thor, please brother, please don't make me do this. Please big brother I am begging you." Loki pleaded. Thor just shook his head. "I am sorry brother, but you have to tell her." Thor said.

"No! I'm sorry, but I just can't." Loki said and he ran out of the healing crying once more.

"Loki, please don't leave. Please come back big brother. Thor please go and get Loki for me please." Kelda begged.

Frigga was walking down the halls with Eir and they saw that the door to the healing room was open. They walked in and they both sees Kelda laying on the bed and she sees a bloody cut under her hairline. "Oh no, my daughter, Thor, do you know what happen to your sister and where is your brother?" Frigga asked. Thor thought for a moment trying to remember what happened to his sister. "Well mother, there was a bilgesnipe and I guess it must have tried I attack them. Loki and Kelda must have run away from it. Something must have happened because when I finally arrived Kelda was lying face down on the ground and Loki was laying on top of her." Thor said.

"Thor, my son, where is your brother and what happened to the bilgesnipe?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, Loki, ran off when we arrived to the healing and about the bilgesnipe I scared it off." Thor said.

Frigga looked at Eir and then at her son. "Eir, heal my daughter. Thor, you will come with me to find your brother." She said and with at they left to find Loki.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Loki ran through the palace with tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Oh how can I ever face my sister again. Will she ever forgive him for allowing her to get hurt." He thought. Loki finally made it to the stables and he went to Calder. He buried his face into his mane and he continued to cry. "Calder, do-do you think Kelda will for- forgive me?" Loki asked through his tears. "I am sure she will sweetheart." Said a voice from behind him. Loki turns around and he sees both his mother and brother stand there. He gets up and he runs to his mother and he cries into her chest. Frigga wraps her arms around her upset little boy. "Shh there, there Loki, what has gotten you so upset baby?" She asked.

"It's all my fault Mother." Loki said sadly and Thor felt sorry for his little brother he wishes that he knew why his baby brother was so upset.

"Loki, please little brother, please just tell mother and I why you are so upset. Does it have anything to do with what happened to Kelda and the bilgesnipe?" Thor asked.

Frigga lifted Loki's chin so he could look at her. She saw that his eyes were red rimed. "Loki, sweetheart, why do you want your sister's forgiveness and what was your brother talk about what happened with the bilgesnipe? Darling, I need you to talk to me for how can I or your brother help you like you don't talk to us." Frigga said.

Loki could a deep shuddering breath and then he began. "Mother, it all my fault that Kelda got hurt. I-I should have protected her, but I-I couldn't." Loki said sadly.

"Loki, that is not true little brother, when I arrived you were laying on top of our sister while I scared the bilgesnipe off." Thor said. Loki looked at his brother and was too come with emotion to speak. Hearing his brother say that made him feel better.

Thor knew that his little brother was thankful, but he just couldn't speak because he was a little too emotional. "You are welcome Loki." He said.

Frigga was so proud of both her sons. She was proud of Loki for protecting his sister and Thor for making his little brother feel better. Even if she didn't know how Kelda came hurt she was just glad that her boys were alright and that they were there to keep her safe. Later they will all go back to the healing room to see how Kelda is doing for today is the ceremony and she couldn't miss that.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Back in the healing room Eir is just finishing up the examination on Kelda's head and then she began to wrap her head with bandages. "Princess Kelda, you will need to save in here overnight." Eir said. Frigga, Thor and Loki had just walk into the healing room and they just heard Eir say that Kelda will have to stay in the healing room overnight. When Loki heard this he burst into tears and he ran to his little sister. He through his arms around his sister. "Kelda, I am so very sorry that you got hurt. P-please for-forgive me for making you miss your princess ceremony. Please don't hate me." Loki begged as a fresh wave of tears streamed down his cheeks.

Kelda looked at her brother and she always hated seeing her big brother so upset and crying. She knew that she would have to make him feel better. "Loki, please don't cry and please don't be upset. It wasn't your fault big brother it was my fault I was the one who screamed and scared the bilgesnipe and it was my fault that I got hurt because I tripped and hit my head, so please stop blaming yourself Loki. How could you think that I could ever hate you? You are my hero as well as my best friend and my brave big brother. I love you, Loki." Kelda said and she wrapped her arm around Loki and they both hugged each other.

"Queen Frigga, the All-father will need to be told, so he can postpone Princess Kelda ceremony." Eir said. Hearing this Loki started trembling in fear for he was afraid that his father would hate and blame him for ruining the ceremony. Kelda felt her favorite brother was trembling and she also tears soaking into her white dress that she got for Eir. Thor saw that her brother looked afraid and he saw that he was trembling and it also looked like he was crying again.

He walked over to his younger siblings and he placed a strong hand on one of his brother's trembling shoulders. Kelda looked at her oldest brother and he saw that she also looked sad and he saw that she had pleading look on her face. The look of "please Thor help our brother for I know that like me you hate to see me sad, upset and crying." "Loki, look at me little brother." Thor said. Loki lifted his head and he looked at his older brother and Thor saw that his little brother's eyes were so bloodshot from crying all day and he also saw that his brother looked so tired. "Loki, I told you that everything will be alright." He said.

"But Thor it's." Loki began, but he was cut off by his older brother. "Loki, don't you dare say that it's your fault didn't you hear our sister tell you that it wasn't your fault, so stop trying to blame yourself. If it wasn't for you and our sister would be died. By your quick thinking you saved not only yourself but the life of our little sister. I am sure that father would be proud of you." Thor said and then he looked at their mother. "Wouldn't he mother?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I am sure that he will be proud you Loki." Frigga said. "If he isn't just know that I am proud of you my son." She added.

"Thank you mother, that means a lot. Loki said."

"You are most welcome my darling, Loki. Now let's go and see your father." Frigga said. Thor and Kelda both see that their brother look worried and Thor came out with an idea. "Mother, why don't Loki and I stay here with Kelda and keep her company?" Thor asked. Frigga nodded and she walked over to her two younger children and she gave them both a hug and a kiss then she gave Thor a hug and a kiss as well. Then she left the healing room to find her husband.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Thor noticed at Kelda looked like she was hungry and Loki looked like he was about to fall asleep. He went over to Eir to tell her to bring a tray of food for his sister and something for his brother as well as a cot for him to rest his head. For Thor knew that Loki wouldn't want to leave her side. Kelda also saw that Loki's green eyes were about to close. While their older brother was talking to Eir, Kelda used her magic that Loki had taught her. She made him the softest bed for him and also a tray full of his favorite desserts. Thor walks back over carrying to trays of food for his younger sibling, but he sees that they are both sound asleep and he also sees that his little brother is holding their sister hand. During the night Thor notices that both his little brother and little sister are having nightmares.

In Loki's nightmare he was on a dark frozen realm and he is surround by a group of Frost Giants. Loki looked around for his brother and his sister as well as his brother's friends but they are nowhere to found. He started calling for them to save him, but the frost giants just laughed at him and they told him that no one is coming for him because he belonged here with them. "No, you're wrong they will come for me." Loki said. "No they won't for you are one of us." They said and with that Loki look at his arms and he saw that they were the same color blue as the frost giants. "No, it's not true! It's has to be a trick I am not a monster. I am the second son of Odin. Thor, Kelda, Mother, Father, somebody please help me." Loki scream and he started crying in his sleep.

In Kelda's nightmare she is in a dark place and she starts calling out for brothers, but they are nowhere to be found. She saw started trembling as well as crying she didn't know where she was and she didn't like begin alone. "Loki, brother, where are you please answer me." Kelda begged. "Your brother, the one you call Loki belongs to me and you will never see him again." A strange dark voice said. "I demand that you give me back my brother." Kelda said in a commanding voice. "I will not give him back for he is mine to do what I will with him, but I will allow you to see him one last time." The voice said. Then her dream changed and she saw her brother chained to a dark wall and she noticed that he looked like he had been tortured and he also he had dark circles under his eyes. Kelda noticed that her brother all looked ill for he was all sweat. "Loki, brother, can you hear me? Loki! Thor if you can hear me please help us. Loki is being hurt and he need our help. Thor, brother, please help!" Kelda begged. Then she saw her brother being tortured and she heard him crying out in pain. "No! Please stop it? Leave him alone! LOKI!" Kelda scream and she too started crying in her sleep. When Thor sees that his brother and sister are crying in their sleep he decided to wake up his younger siblings. He goes over to his brother and his sister and he gentle beings to wake them up. They both open their eyes and Kelda looks around for her brothers she sees Thor, but where was Loki. Then she turns her head and she sees that he is right next to her. "Oh Loki." Kelda said and she went to hug him, but he pulled away from her. This cause Kelda to burst into a fresh wave of tears. Thor also went to touch his brother he also pulled away from Thor. Seeing his sister crying again Thor wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cries into his chest.

"Kelda, what is wrong little sister?" Thor asked and then she told her big brother about her nightmare. When Loki heard what his sister nightmare was about he felt bad for pulling away from her. He moved back over to his siblings and he also wrapped his arms around Kelda. Loki told his siblings what his nightmare was about. "Don't worry my sweet little sister nothing will ever happen to you or Loki I promise that I will always come for you both and I will never you or Loki." Thor said. "Thank you, Thor" Kelda said and she looked at Loki. "I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you Loki." Kelda said. "And I promise you that I will never leave you." Loki said as he looked at his sister.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Time Jump

Thor is 29

Loki is 27

Kelda is 25

Many more years have passed and today is Thor's coronation and the palace was busy getting ready for the coronation and later the coronation dinner. Loki and Kelda are waiting for their old brother to arrive. He is wearing his armor and his golden helmet as well as his green cape. His sister is wearing a royal blue dress and her hair is braided and in her hair she has flowers made out of purple gems braided into her light brown hair and she is also wearing her purple cape. "Loki, are you happy that Thor is coming king today?" Loki looked at his sister and he knew that he would have to tell her the truth, but first he wanted to know something. "Kelda, do you think he will be a good king?" Loki asked and he began to wonder what she thought. She thought for a moment and then she finally came up with something to tell Loki. "I think he will be a good king because we will be here to help him." Kelda said.

"Sister, but what if he isn't you know as well as I how hothead he can be." Loki said.

"Yes, Loki, I know, but he is the one father choose to be the king and who knows maybe he will find a queen to help him like mother helps father." Kelda said. Before Loki could say thing they both saw Thor walk down the hall and they saw that he was drink goblet of wine. Kelda saw that he had finished his wine and he smashed the goblet then she heard her brother call for another. He walked over to his siblings and Kelda saw that Thor looked nervous.

"Nervous brother?" Loki asked.

"Ha, have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor questioned. Loki thought for a moment then he remembered.

"Um well there was that time in Nornheim brother." Loki countered.

"That wasn't nerves brother, that was the rage of battle little brother." Thor said.

"Ah I see." Loki said. "I mean how else could I have fought my way through a hundred rock troll warriors and pulled us out alive." Thor said.

"Uh as I recall brother I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." Loki said.

Thor was becoming thirsty so he called for one of the servants to bring him something to drink. While he waited for his drink he looked at his younger brother and sister.

"Ah yes some do battle while others just do tricks." Thor teased. Then a servant came with a goblet of wine for Thor, and is laughing slightly at Thor's remark. Loki glared at the servant, and then he had a great idea how he was going to make the servant pay for laughing at him in front of his sister. He is going to play a trick which causes the wine to transform into three blue snakes which will come slithering out of the goblet. He put out his hand and suddenly three blue snakes came slithering out of the goblet, which startled the servant into dropping the tray and the goblet of wine. Loki laughed at the servant. Thor looked at his brother. "Loki, now that is just a waste of good wine." Thor chided.

"Oh it was just a bit of fun. Right my friend." Loki said. Then he waved his hand and the snakes disappeared. The servant picked up the tray and the broken goblet and he bowed and left. Then a guard came in with Thor's silver helmet. He handed it to Thor and he bowed and left. Thor looked at his silver helmet and Loki saw that his brother looks nervous again.

Ooh nice feathers." Loki said laughing at his brother and he winks at his sister which causes Kelda to start giggling.

"You don't really want to start this again do you cow?" Thor teased and Kelda giggles even harder at their brotherly banter.

"I was being sincere!" Loki said.

"You are incapable of sincerity." Thor challenged.

"Am I?" Loki asked. Kelda noticed that her brothers were about start an argument. She had to think up something fast to keep her brother from arguing moments before the coronation.

"Please don't argue with each other your brothers and brothers aren't supposed to argue." Kelda said hoping that they are listening to her.

"Don't worry Kelda, Thor and I were just teasing each other." Loki said and he put his hand on his sister's shoulder. Thor also looked at his sister and he nodded in agreement.

Loki looked at his brother and he saw that his brother still looked a little nervous. "Thor, I have looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend but sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you and never doubt that I love you Kelda." Loki said and she smiled at her brother.

Thor touched the back of his brother's golden helmet before saying "Thank you."

"Now give us a kiss." Loki said making his sister groan.

"Stop it!" Thor said laughing along with his brother. "Loki, you broke the moment." Kelda said laughing along with her brothers

"Really how do I look?" Thor questioned nervously. Loki paused before replying, "Like a king." Loki said looking at Thor then he took a deep breath.

"It's time." Loki said. "You two go ahead." Thor said. Loki looks at his brother again. Loki looks at his brother again. "I'll be along go on." Thor said looking at Loki and Kelda. Loki smiles at his older brother and he looks at his sister. "Come Kelda, let us go and give our Brother sometime alone." Loki said. "Okay Loki, bye Thor and congratulations on becoming King today." Kelda said and with that they both walked out and headed towards the throne room.

 **A/N: Loki's best friend here: I borrowed some lines from The movie Thor. Please read and review. I want to say thank you to my friend Kathrynrose42 for help me out with not only this chapter but all my other chapter that go with this story.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Loki and Kelda arrived at the golden doors that led to the throne room. The guards opened the door for them and then the court announcer bangs his staff and he announce to the in entire throne room that Prince Loki and Princess Kelda have just arrived. Loki took his sister arm and the entered the throne room. The crowed started cheering for their princess this causes Loki to wish that he was becoming king today. Kelda squeezes his arm to assure him they cheer for him as well. "Loki, they are also cheering for you too brother so please don't worry." She said trying to make her brother feel better. They made it to their father throne and they both bowed to him. Then they took their places next to each other, but not before smiling at their mother. Then they all heard the crowed cheer even louder when Thor entered the throne room. "See Kelda, that are cheering for Thor." Loki said. Before Kelda could say anything Frigga put her finger to her lips for him to be quiet Thor made it to his father's throne and he knelt in front of his father. Then Odin looked at his daughter. "Kelda, come here my daughter." He said. Kelda let go of her brother's arm and she went to kneel next to her oldest brother and they both waited for their father to speak.

"Honored guest I have announcement to make before I crown my son Thor king. I am pleased to announce that later after the coronation will also will be having a wedding." Odin announced and this causes Thor and Kelda looked at each other and they both looked confused. "Um excuse me father, but what do you mean there will be a wedding?" Thor asked.

"When you are crowned King you are too marry your sister Kelda and she will be come your queen." Odin said.

"But Father, she is my sister, I can't marry my sister, that would just be wrong on so many levels." Thor said for he didn't want to do this. "Thor, she isn't your blood sister. She was just raised with you so she could become your queen." Odin said. Hearing this Loki is starting to become upset how could his father do that to her then he noticed that she was crying. He wanted to run to her and make her feel better, but he couldn't. Loki saw that his favorite sister was running out of the throne room crying as if her heart had been shattered into a thousand piece actually it has. Frigga moves closer to Loki and she whispers into his ear. "Loki, go after your sister, I don't want her to be alone at a time like this she will need her family for support." And with that Loki uses his magic to create a copy of himself, so it will look like he is still in the throne room, so he could go after and comfort his upset and very hurt little sister and try to make her understand that she is still loved him as well as their mother and also Thor, because no matter what she is still their little sister. They were raised together and they played together. No matter what anyone says or think she will all was be his little sister.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kelda ran down the halls and she was heading to her chambers when she ran into a group of frost giants and they decided to take her hostage and use her to get back the Casket of Ancient Winters. One of them went to grab her, but heard someone coming down the hall, he had to think fast, so he decided to hit her over the head so she couldn't scream for help. As he did this Loki came into the hall still looking for his upset little when he saw a group of frost giants standing around his frighten sister. Then he saw one of the frost giant hit her on the head with his giant fist and the blow knocked her out cold. Loki was about to ran to save his sister but one of the giants pulled out an ancient talisment and they disappeared with his unconscious little sister. "No! Kelda, don't worry I will come for you." Loki yelled as they disappeared. He used his magic to send a message to his copy to tell his mother that frost giant have stolen Kelda.

Thor storms into the banquet room and he sees that servants are beginning to clear away the tables that are still laden with food and drink. He storms over to the servants and he starts pushing them out of the way and then he angrily flips on of the tables spilling all the contents on the floor. After that Thor goes and sits down on he steps and he beings to think about the day events when Loki suddenly comes up behind him. "It is unwise to be in my company brother." Thor said as he looks at his little brother, but Loki sits down next to him any ways. "Who said I was wise." He said.

"This was to be my day of glory." Thor said his jaw tight with fury.

It will come in time." Loki said trying to calm his brother down.

Thor, I think you are right about the frost giants about Laufey and about everything. Who is to say that they won't come back, but next time with and army and what is worse they have our sister." He said.

"Exactly." Thor said. "There is nothing you can do without defying father." Loki said.

"So, what are you saying brother, are we just to leave Kelda there in the hand of frost giant?" Thor asked. "No, of course not." Loki said taken aback by his brother's words. "I am going to Jotunheim to get Kelda back. Are you with me brother?" Thor asked. Of course I won't sit by while my brother marches into Jotunheim alone to rescue our sister. Then Thor looks at his friend. "Are you also with me my friend?" Thor knew that his friend would do anything to get Kelda back so he didn't have to talk them into coming with him. "We are with you Thor." They said together.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They all went to get ready to go to Jotunheim. Loki went to his chambers and he grab his daggers and one of his warmest capes for his sister to wear, so she won't be cold. He only hoped that she was alright, but if they had hurt her he would kill them all. Loki left his chamber and he headed to the stables so he could meet up with his brother and Lady Sif along with the warriors three. While going to the stables Loki came across a guard. "I want you to go to my father and tell me that we are going to Jotunheim to rescue our sister." Loki said. The guard bowed to his prince and he went to find Odin and him what the prince told him.

In the in ice realm of Jotunheim the frost giant dragged her through the ice and snow. They noticed that she started waking up, but they also noticed that she looked scared and she was also turning a light shade of blue. The frost couldn't believe it could she be the daughter of their king's head general who disappeared before the war between Asgard on Jotunheim they finally arrived at the palace. They threw her in front of their king and Kelda saw someone that she hasn't seen in over six years, but he looked a little different. "L-Loki, please help me. P-please Loki, where are you?" Kelda asked and she started to cry. "Ah Kian, I see that your daughter has fallen in love with the younger prince of Asgard. This is wonderful we can use her to get the Casket of Ancient Winters back from the Asgardian. All you have to do is talk your daughter into joining us." Laufey said.

"I'll never join you!" Kelda screamed.

"You have no choice girl." Laufey said. "Kian, talk to your daughter and you will also make her join us." He commanded.

"Yes, my King, I will talk to her." Kian said and he walked over to his daughter.

"Daughter, your king, has commanded you to join us." Kian said. She stayed quiet and she refused to speak to him until Laufey got off his throne and he walked over to her and he looked at her. She opened her eyes wide in terror and she silently begs Loki to hurry. "Will you do as I command and join us girl?" Laufey asked, but Kelda still stayed silent which enraged Laufey even more. He raised his hand and he smacked her across the face which sent her fly into the Thor of her oldest brother Thor who had caught her. "Kelda, are you alright? Thor is our sister alright?" Loki asked his voice full of fear and worry. Thor was more concerned of how the frost giants got into Asgard.

"How did your warriors get in to Asgard?" Thor demanded as he places his sister on her feet. Loki saw that she looked a little dazed, so he kept one arm around her shoulder for support.

"The realm of Asgard is full of traitors." Laufey whispers.

"No one in Asgard would ever turn traitor and help get your warriors into Asgard." Thor said angrily.

"Why have you come here?" Laufey asked rhetorically. "To make peace? No. You long for battle."

Loki knew that he had to think of something quick. "Thor, Stop and think." He said as he tried reason with his hothead older brother. Thor, we are outnumbered and Kelda is in no shape to fight, so come brother, we got what we came for and I think we should return home." Thor turned away and they were about to leave when Loki heard one of the Frost Giants say. "Run home little princess."

"Damn." Loki said to himself for he knew now that there was no going home now.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Kelda, my dear sweet sister, please stay close to me." Loki said and Kelda hide behind Loki. While their brother and Lady Sif along with the warriors three were fighting the frost giants. One of the frost giants came up behind them and he tried to grab Kelda but he could because Loki pushed her out of the way and the frost giant grab him instead of Kelda. She and Loki saw that his skin was turning blue he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Kelda saw that her favorite brother looked very worried and also confused.

"Let go of him you monster!" Kelda snapped and she grab him and Loki also noticed that his sister's skin was also turn a light shade of blue. Loki took out one of his dagger and he stab the frost giant in his chest. They both looked at their skin and she screams this causes the frost giants do notices what Loki is doing they ran over to them. "Loki, they are coming." Kelda said and she began to shake him for he was still staring at his hand. Kelda's true father came over he grab her and through her over his shoulder.

"AHH! LOKI, PLEASE HELP ME! FATHER, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Kelda screamed and this snapped Loki out of his trances he ran towards the frost giant holding his sister and he started throwing dagger at him without hitting Kelda. The dagger that he through hit the frost giant in his head and this causes the frost giant to fall along with Kelda who is still in his arms. They both fell and Loki felt his heart sink in his chest he ran over to see if his sister was alright. Kelda looks up and she calls for help. "Help somebody help me!" she called. Loki finally made it over to Kelda and he see that the frost giant is sort of laying on her. He uses his magic to pick up the dead frost giant off her.

"Oh Kelda, are you alright sister? Are you hurt?" Loki asked and he reached down and he helped her up. Then a group of frost giant surround them. "You killed your own father! You are a traitor." One of the frost giant said.

"Thor, Brother, we must go Now!" Loki yelled at Thor.

"Then go." Thor yelled back, so Loki, Kelda, Sif and the warriors three all ran to where they would call to Heimdall. The frost giants followed right behind them and them were all trapped. Kelda began screaming and Loki shield her from them. "Oh how are we ever going to get out of this." Loki thought. "Thor, you stupid arrogant oaf. If you get our sister killed, I will never forgive you."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Then group saw a giant frost beast coming towards them and the frost giants stepped aside to allow the frost beast to kill them. Loki felt Kelda trembling behind him then he heard her crying and he heard his little sister begging for someone to save them. Before the frost beast could charge the creature stood up on his heighted legs and it let of a might roar. Kelda grab Loki and she held on to him and he held on to her. He noticed that his sister looked scared and it looked like she wanted to ask a question. "Kelda, you can always ask me anything little sister." Loki said.

"Loki, brother, are we going to die here?" Kelda asked worriedly. Loki thought for a moment before answering his sister. He shakes his head, "No, Kelda, we are not going to die." Although he put on a brave face he was scared to the core, but he didn't his sister to see how scared he was. Suddenly without warning they all saw that the frost beast was charging at them. Loki knew that he had to protect his little sister, but what could he do against the giant frost beast. Then they all saw that Thor was flying towards them and he flew straight into the frost beast's mouth and he came out of the back of it's back. He landed right in from of his siblings and his friends. The body of the frost beast fell off the cliff. Then Thor noticed that they are surround by frost giant. He wondered how they would get out of this one for his friend Fandral was hurt and Volstagg also has a burn on his arm and Kelda looks really scared. Thor also see that she has a black eye and a busted lip as well as a bloody nose. He prepared to fight the rest of the frost giant to protect his family and friends.

"Heimdall, open the Bi frost!" Volstagg called towards the sky, but the Bi frost remain closed. Thor began to become worried himself, but he would never let anyone see that he is worried. Suddenly they all see a flash of light and then they saw that Odin was standing in front of them and he was on his eight legged horse Sleipnir and in his hand he held Gungnir. Laufey stepped forward and he stood in front of Odin. "Laufey, how dare you sent one of your warriors into Asgard and how dare you steal my daughter." Odin said. Laufey just looked at Odin and he began laughing. "You old fool she is not your daughter nor is she an Asgardian." Thor couldn't take it for he saw a very sad look on his sister face. A look that he just couldn't understand why Laufey's word would hurt her so much for she had to know that he was lying. "Don't you dare say that about my sister." Thor shouted and Kelda let go out Loki and she walked over to her brother.

"Thor, stop it! What Laufey say is true." Kelda said sadly. Thor just looked at his little sister not understanding what she meant.

"Kelda, sister, what are you talking about? And what do you mean when you said that what Laufey says is true?" Thor asked confused.

"Thor, I am not your sister, I never was and I am not even full Asgardian. I am only half Asgardian and half Frost Giantess." Kelda said her voice beginning to crack with emotion.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Before he could walk over to his sister they were all blasted back to Asgard. When they made it back to Asgard Odin and Thor went to talk while Sif and the warriors three all headed to the healing room. This left Loki and Kelda alone on the Bi frost. Kelda saw that Loki looked worried and upset by what happened to him on Jotunheim and also what she had said. "Kelda, does that mean I am not your brother?" Loki asked for he was worried and afraid of what she would say. "You're not." Kelda said and then she just walked away leaving a crushed and heartbroken Loki behind.

Loki mounted Calder and he headed back to the palace and he went to find his mother, so he could tell her what had happened between himself and Kelda. He found his mother sitting in her garden and he see that she is talking to someone then he hears who his mother is talking to. "I am nothing and I am no one. I am not an Asgardian and I am not a Jotun. I no family no home and no race for a don't belong anywhere." Kelda stated simply. Loki walks over and he stands in front of his mother and his sister. "Kelda, your skin turn blue just as mine did you know we could still be brother and sister or maybe even half siblings." Loki said. Frigga looked at her son and she knew that she would have to tell him the truth about where he came from and who his true father is.

"Loki, come here darling, sit down next to me. We need to talk." Frigga said. Loki sat down next to his mother and Kelda stood up and she was about to walk away, but Frigga grab her hand. "Kelda, my daughter, I want you to stay and hear this along with Loki." Frigga said. Kelda just nodded for she could call her mother any more for how could she call her mother after finding out that she is only half Asgardian and half monster, but she would stay for Loki even though they are not siblings they are still best friends. After Thor finished talking to his father he went to his mother garden because he needed to talk to his mother about Kelda. Then he heard his mother say that his little brother is the son of Laufey. Thor hear his little brother saying that isn't not true. "It can't be true. Mother, please-please tell me it's not true." Then Thor heard his little sister telling their brother that at least you still have people that love you and still want you. I am the daughter of a frost giant that tricked my mother into having me, he could one day steal me and use me against Asgard which I thought was my home, but like I said before I have no home. Loki you still have a home and family. Look at me I have nothing. I should just leave this place." Kelda said and she went to leave, but Thor could just let her go and neither could Loki. Both brother went and they grab their little sister stopping her in her tracks.

"Kelda, you are not leaving little sister." Thor and Loki said together.

"Thor, Loki, let me go. I am not your sister, I never was and you can't stop me from leaving." Kelda said as she struggled to get away from them, but they wouldn't let her go. Kelda decided to use her magic that Loki had taught her to get away from them. She tried to use her magic, but Loki used a counter spell to keep her from leaving. "Loki, please just let me go." Kelda begged. "No, Kelda, we just got you back little sister, and I am not going to lose you again. I love you so much." Loki said and he held her tighter. Kelda broken down into tears and she holds on to her two brothers. Thor and Loki both started rubbing her back and they tried to calm her down, but she couldn't calm down.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Loki looked at his sister and then he came up with an idea on how to come calm her as well as to get her to be his sister again. "Kelda, you and I are the same. We are both born from monsters and we have to stick together." He said. Hearing this Kelda broke down into a fresh wave of tears. She just stared at her brother yes he was her brother in all but blood. Then she thought of something that made her cry even harder. "Loki, we are both monsters that parents tell their children at night." Kelda said as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki couldn't answer her for he knew she was right. He tried his best not to start crying, but he just couldn't help it he felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

They both held each other as they cried. Thor moved over towards his mother. "Mother, is it true that Loki and Kelda are both Jotuns?" He asked. Frigga just nodded "Yes, my son, it is true and they will need you now more than ever. Your brother and sister will need to know that they are still loved." She said. Thor walked back over to his two upset siblings and he once again put his strong arms around them and he held them close.

"Loki, Kelda, listen to me little brother and little sister, I don't care if you are frost giants or even half frost giant and half Asgardian you still are my family and I will always love you and I am proud to have you as my younger brother and my younger sister." Thor said. Kelda couldn't believe that Thor was proud to have her as a little sister she always thought Thor didn't like her. And I am also proud to have all of you as my children." Frigga said lovingly. Loki and Kelda just smiled at their mother and they both thought we are still apart of this family.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Kelda, would you like to go for a ride through the countryside?" Loki asked his sister hoping that she would say yes, but then they all heard someone say, "there will be a war once again between Asgard and Jotunheim." Hearing this Kelda felt awful she knew that it was all her fault. "It all my fault. I am so very sorry." She said sadly. They all turned around to see Odin standing there.

It's not your fault sweetheart." Frigga said kindly. Kelda just couldn't take it anymore she just cried out. "It is to my fault. If I hadn't been born, they couldn't have never have tried to use me again you. I wish I had never been born." She pushes Loki away and she ran off crying her eyes out. "Kelda, please come back little sister." Loki called after her. Thor looks at his little brother, "Come on Loki, we have to go after her." He said. Loki nodded and they both ran after their little sister leaving their parents still in the garden. Kelda made it to the stables and she mounted Mista. She rode out to the stables. Thor and Loki made it to the stables and they see their sister ridding away.

"Kelda, come back!" Thor called. Loki decided that he was going to go after alone for they needed to talk about something personal something Thor couldn't know anything about.

"Brother, let me go after our sister. I know what she is going through. It is hard when you find out that your whole life was a big lie and you also find out that you are a monster and a half monster." Loki said. Thor looks at his brother and he wanted to make something very clear to his brother and then later to his sister. "Loki, you and Kelda are not monster so stop think of yourselves as such, because you are not." Thor said. Loki just said nothing as he mounted Calder and he rode off to find his sister.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kelda rode through the forest of hours she didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. All she knew that she had to get away from the palace so she could keep the people that she loves safe as long as she is around the will never be safe. Kelda finally reached an empty cave she dismounted Mista and she led her into the cave. Misa neighed and Kelda looked at her light gray mare and she saw that Mista looked nervous. "I am sorry Mista, this is our new home now." She said sadly. Then she buried her face into Mista's mane and she started crying. The mare laid her head down on Kelda's neck.

Loki rode through the forest as he looked for his little sister. He started thinking about what he would tell her and what he will talk to her about. He rode pasted the cave then suddenly abruptly stopped and he refused to go. "Calder, what has gotten into you? We have to find Kelda." Loki said and he tried to made his black stallion move, but Calder wasn't having it. He pulled towards the cave whenever Loki tried to pull him away. Then Loki heard another horse neigh and it sounded like it was coming from inside the cave. He decided that he would go an investigate. Loki dismounted Calder and he led him toward the cave. When they entered the cave Loki saw his little sister hugging and also crying into Mista's mane. He let's go of Calder's reins and he ran over to his sister.

"Kelda, thank the Norns I found you." Loki said as he ran to her. Kelda lets go Mista and she turns around to see Loki standing there. She was surprised to see him standing in front of her.

"L-Loki, what are you doing here brother?" Kelda asked surprised.

"Kelda, I came to find you and to tell you that you are not alone in the way you are feeling. You are not the only struggle with it. I too am struggling with my parentage. I just found out that I am the son of Laufey the king of the frost giants." Loki said and Kelda saw that his green eyes were beginning to well up with tears and she knew that he must be hurting as much as she well. She goes to him and she throws her arms around him and they both being to cry.

"I wish I had never found out what I am and I wish I had never meet my true father. He was nothing what I thought he would be. He just a complete jerk he never wanted me not really he only wanted to use me." Kelda said sadly, but the more she spoke of him the angrier she got.

"I know what you mean Kelda. My true father abandons me when I was born just because I was too small." Loki said.

"Oh Loki, I am sorry brother, I forgot that I was standing there when mother told you and hear I am only thinking about myself." Kelda said.

"You know Kelda; we need to do something to them that hurt just as much." Loki said. Kelda thought for a moment then she remembered that her true father was died. "Loki, brother, don't you remember that you killed my true father, but I have a thought. What if we destroy Jotumheim and the no one will ever know what you and I are? Well no one outside the family will know." Kelda said.

"That is a good idea Kelda, I was also thinking that this action will also keep Asgard safe. Yes, let's do it." Loki said. Kelda nodded her head then she thought of something. "Loki, should we tell Thor? Maybe he could help us?" She asked.

"No, we are not telling Thor anything this is something we have to do ourselves." Loki said. Kelda just nodded again and the whole way back to the palace they made plains on how they would do it. While they were making plains Loki shielded himself and Kelda for Heimdall's sight so he couldn't see them or hear them.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They made it back to the palace and they went straight to the library. Both siblings started searching through the books for a magic spell to keep something from someone. "It's not in this one brother." Kelda said as she puts aside the book and she grab another book and she began look in this book for the spell. "Well it's not in this one either sister." Loki said and he put the book aside as he picked up another book and he began flipping through it then he finally found it. "Kelda, sister, I found it see." Loki said and he showed it to her. She looks at the spell and she noticed how complicated it was. "Loki, this spell looks so complicated how are we going to perform the spell?" Kelda asked.

"Kelda, I am the one who will perform the spell. I don't want you to get hurt." Loki said he was still very protective of his little sister.

Loki, brother, but, what if you get hurt I couldn't bear if you got hurt. You are my brother and my best friend." Kelda said. He couldn't help but smile at his little sister she seems to be very protective of her big brother too.

"Loki, before you preform the spell I want to try something to get Thor out of the way so her won't know anything about it." Kelda said.

He noticed for a moment and he decided to let his sister try her idea because he has never performed the spell before. "Okay Kelda, I will let you try your plan little sister." Loki said. "But how are you going to do it?" He asked, Kelda thought for a moment and then she had a thought.

"Loki, I am going to talk the rock giants into attacking Vanaheim and they need Thor and his friends to come and save them, but I am going to wait until father falls into the Odinsleep before I tell the rock giant to attack." Kelda said.

"That is a great plan then I will be the king until father wakes up and you will be my queen." Loki said he hoped that his sister would like that idea, All Kelda could do was smile at her brother and Loki knew that she liked his idea. They knew that they would both have to be patient so no one would discover their plans to destroy Jotunheim and Loki other plan that he hadn't told his sister.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Later that same day when Kelda was watching Loki spar against Thor she realized that she loves Loki. Then she saw Thor hit Loki with Mjolnir and Kelda see that he is flying and she also see that he is about to hit the wall. She knew that she had to do something to stop it from happening. Kelda uses her magic to change the wall into a pile of soft pillows. Loki hits the pile of pillow and he sank to the ground stunned and she ran to him. "Loki, are you alright. Please be alright." Kelda begged. Thor looked at his siblings confused and he wonders why his sister is asking if he is alright. Then they both see Loki beginning to stir and Kelda wraps her arms around Loki. She beings to cry into his chest. He opens his eyes and he see that she is crying into his chest.

"K-Kelda, what happened? Why are you crying? Who hurt you?" Loki asked worried and confused.

"I-I'm alright but, are you alright my love?" Kelda asked the last part quietly, Loki looked at his true love and he gave her a sweet smile. "I am fine my love don't worry about me." Loki said this part quietly as well. Thor walks over to see what his brother and sister are talking about. He over hears his brother and sister calling get other love. Kelda, why are you calling Loki love?" He asked.

"I love him and he is my true love." Kelda said.

"Are you kidding! You and Loki grew up together! You both are practically siblings and you both are falling in love with each other? Have you completely lost your mind Kelda! It just not right and I won't allow this to happen!" Thor shouted and grabs her and he begins to shake her.

"Thor, please stop your hurting me." Kelda begs. Hearing his beloved Kelda in pain Loki got shakily got to his feet and he grabs his brothers arm trying to stop him from hurting Kelda. "Thor, let go of her can't you see that you are hurting her or don't you even care that you are hurting her. You brainless Oaf." Loki said as he tries to pull his brother away from Kelda.

"Thor, for once in your life will you just listen to me." Loki begged his older brother, but Thor wasn't listen he was still shaking Kelda. Loki couldn't take it anymore he just had to get Thor to stop shaking her so roughly. Then he used his magic to push Thor away from Kelda and he ran to her and he caught her before she hit the ground. "Kelda, my darling, are you alright did my spell hurt you?" Loki asked his voice full of worry.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Kelda, please talk to me please." Loki begged as he wrapped his arms around his beloved Kelda and he held her close to his chest as he began crying tears streaming down his cheeks which splashed on her cheeks. Thor walks over to his younger siblings and he stood next to Loki and he just shook his head not understanding what his brother and sister are think. Before he could ask his brother what he is thinking falling in love with their sister a guard came in to the training field and he walked up to the two brother and their sister who had fainted. Thor noticed that Ander standing next to the royal siblings.

"What is it Ander?" Thor asked.

"Prince Thor, your mother, needs you and your brother and sister to come to her immediately your father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Upon hearing that the All-father has fallen into the Odinsleep Kelda begins to stir in Loki's arms. "Loki, what's going on?" Kelda asked.

"Kelda, my darling, the All-father has fallen into the Odinsleep so it's time for us to put our plan into motion." Loki told her quietly. She wakes up and she nods her head. Loki stood up and he helped Kelda to her feet. "Come on you two our mother needs to speak with us." Thor said he turned and left the training field Loki and Kelda were following right behind him.

They their way to their parents' room but before they got there Kelda looked at Loki. "Loki, I am going to Vanaheim to speak with the people you and I spoke of earlier." Kelda said. Loki nodded and she used her magic to create a copy of herself to go with Thor and Loki while she when to the secret pathway of Asgard without Heimdall knowing anything about it. Loki hoped that she would be safe the rock giant are nothing to mess with and he also hoped that she would return home soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Kelda arrived on Vanaheim and she made her way to the place where the rock giants live. She entered the village, but she was grab by one of the rock giants and he took her to their leader. Kelda stood in front of the biggest and the oldest rock giant she had ever seen.

Greetings to you great leader of the rock giants, I am princess Kelda, of Asgard and the daughter of Odin, the All-father as well as the future queen of Asgard." She said respectfully.

"What is a princess of Asgard doing here on Vanaheim or better yet in our village?" The leader of the rock giants asked.

"I have come here to tell you that if you are missing a magical talisman it was the Vannir that stole it from you." Kelda said.

"Why does this matter to us." The leader of the rock giants said. Kelda thought for a moment and then she came up with something that might get them to listen to her.

"They might use the talisman to appear in your village to kill your leader." Kelda said. She hoped that they would believe her if they don't she don't know what she will do. The whole plan rides on her getting the rock giants to listen to her and attack the Vannir so she and Loki could get Thor and his friends to go Vanaheim so Loki could become king of Asgard and she would become his queen. "You must defend yourselves against the Vannir. They will come and destroy you all." Kelda said trying to make the listen. To her great hope they leader of the rock giants began to nod his stone head. "I agree with you princess of Asgard. You are right we must attack the Vannir and we also must find the talisman before they have a chance to use it against us." The leader of the Vannir said.

Kelda smiled and she watched the rock giants prepare for battle. She followed them as they reached a Vannir village and she watched from a distance as they attacked the village. She decided that it was time for her to leave and return to Asgard. She arrived back on Asgard and she went to find Loki. She found him in the garden and she saw that he was reading one of his favorite books. "Loki!" Kelda called to him. Loki looks up from his book and he sees Kelda walking to him. "Kelda!" Loki shouted and he dropped his book he ran to her Kelda also ran to him they both wrapped their arms around each other.

"Kelda, my love, I am so glad you are home. How did if go my darling?" Loki asked.

"The plan is in motion. How are we going to get Thor to Vanaheim?" Kelda asked.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Loki and Kelda walked back into the palace to find their brother and to tell him that the rock giants are attacking the Vannir. They found Thor talking to his friends. Upon seeing Thor Kelda let's go of Loki and she ran towards to him. "Thor, there you are. I am so glad I found you. Mother, wanted me to tell you that the rock giants are attack the Vannir and they are asking you for help." Kelda said fake tears streaming down her cheeks. Thor looks at his friend and then at his brother and sister. "My friends, we must go to Vanaheim and protected the Vannir." We will go with you Thor." Lady Sif said and the warriors three nodded then Thor looked at his brother. "Are you coming Loki?" Thor asked hoping that his little brother would come with them, but Kelda was having none of it she grab on to Loki and she buried her face into his chest and she began shaking. "I am sorry Thor, I wish I could come, but I can't leave Kelda when she is all upset like this." Loki said as he continued to rub her back. Thor nods and he takes off follows the Bi frost he was followed by his friends. "Thor, what is going on between Loki and Kelda?" Sif asked. "There's nothing going on between Loki and Kelda." Thor said.

Time Jump

Thor and his friends arrived on Vanaheim and the started to fight the rock giants. Suddenly they see the destroyer appear and it starts walking towards Thor. "Loki, brother, why is the destroyer here?" Thor asked, but he heard nothing from his brother so Thor tried to ask his sister to see if she knows why the destroyer is here. "Kelda, sister, why is the destroyer here?" He asked.

"The destroyer is there on Vanaheim?" Kelda asked, "I wonder why it is on Vanaheim it shouldn't be here." She thought and then she went to speak to Loki and find out why the destroyer is on Vanaheim. She found Loki talking to Heimdall then she sees that the gatekeeper tries to attack her beloved Loki, but she sees that Loki has the Casket of Ancient Winters and he opens the casket and an icy breeze blows out of the casket and it hits Heimdall freezing him into place. "Something isn't right?" Thor thought. "Heimdall, open the Bi frost." He called up to the sky, but the Bi frost didn't open. After the battle Thor tried again, but like the first time the Bi frost stayed closed.

"Loki, brother, why are you doing this?" Thor asked, but Loki didn't answer him. Thor had another plan he would ask his sister to open the Bi frost. "Kelda, sister, please open the Bi frost so we can get home?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Thor, but, I just can't I don't know how I'm sorry." Kelda said and then she ran over to tell Loki that Thor wants her to open the Bi frost.

"Darling, what did you tell him?" Loki asked.

"I told him that I couldn't do it." Kelda said.

"Yes, that my good girl." Loki said and they walked back to the palace hand in hand.

"But Loki, dearest…Should we have really done that to Thor?" Kelda asked wondering if they shouldn't have done that to him.

"Yes, my love, he would have stopped us for destroying Jotumheim." Loki said. Kelda nodded knowing that Loki must be right.

"Come my darling, let's go back and see how mother is doing?" Loki asked. They finally reached their parents' room and suddenly heard a voice calling to them.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Loki, Kelda." The voice said, they turned around to see Thor standing there. Upon seeing Thor Kelda started freaking out and she holds on to Loki.

"Loki…wha…how is he back!?" She whimpered. Loki thought for a moment and then he decided to see if he could make it better.

"I don't know Kelda, but, don't worry my love." Loki whispered to Kelda.

"Thor, my son what is going on?" Frigga asked.

"Why don't you tell or Kelda mother how you sent the destroyer to me and our friends." Thor said angrily.

"What?" Frigga asked looking at her younger son and daughter.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to destroy Jotunheim. Come on Kelda let's go." Loki said and then he points Gungnir at Thor and he shot a beam of energy at Thor with hit him in his chest and the blast sent Thor flying out the window. After this happened Loki grab Kelda's hand and he pulled her towards the stables. They both mounted their horses and they made their way to the Bi frost. Loki put Heidall's sword into the Bi frost controls and he activated the Bi frost and Kelda used her magic to freeze the sword into the controls. Loki turns to her and nods, "Well done love. Our plan will work!" He said excitedly. Kelda pulls on Loki's sleeves, "Loki, Thor, coming and he looks upset what are we going to do?" She asked.

"You don't need to worry about it my love, I will handle it. You just stay back." Loki said and he pushed her back and then he stepped forward to talk to Thor. Kelda is getting scared because she still sees Thor as her friend and brother? She sees that they are arguing with each other so she decided that she should try to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to her Loki pushes her aside and then they started fighting.

"Loki! Loki! LOKI!" Kelda cries out for him but he can't hear her because he is too busy yelling at Thor. Then she felt the Bi frost shudder and suddenly she went air born. She saw that both Thor and Loki were also air born. They were all falling and she knew this was the end, but then she felt someone grab her hand. Kelda saw that it was Loki and she also saw that Thor had a hold of Gungnir which Loki was also holding on to and Kelda also saw that Odin was holding on to Thor's foot and She heard Loki saying something to Odin then she heard Odin say something to Loki which knew must have hurt him deeply for she felt that they were slipping. Loki turned to look at her and knew what was going to say. No words needed to be spoken she just nodded her head and they both fell into a dark whole. "Loki, Kelda….Nooooo!" Thor cried out he couldn't believe that had just lost his little brother and little sister and he began to wonder why they did this and if there was anything he could have differently to stop them.


End file.
